


What if?

by Greeneye



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneye/pseuds/Greeneye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has a purpose, a cause now, but when this saga comes to an end, what's next?<br/>Who can guarantee he's on the right track, who can assure he won't turn into the monster he once despised? </p><p>And yet, the more powerful he is, the more dangerous he can be.</p><p>The thought troubles Shay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if?

入夜後，Shay帶上一瓶酒，靜靜地步下樓梯。步履之間，酒館的暄鬧漸漸變得分明，他由衷地希望水手們今晚能盡興。步出大門的時候，Gist分明看到他了，但並無做聲，只是朝他微微點頷。Shay拉緊了衣領，悄無聲息地往外走。

 

每次在北冰洋港口夜泊，他都會獨個兒出來散步。當他還是刺客的時候，Achilles 曾告訴他，要殺一個人，就得先從他的起居習慣着手調查，Shay自覺這種舉動很多餘，他認為只要掌握對方行蹤，在適當時候出現在對的地方就可以了，犯不着浪費時間研究目標作息，吃蘋果要不要削皮等瑣事。他是刺客，不是獵犬。偏偏Liam行事前總花大量時間偵察蒐集，也難怪他一直更得Achilles歡心。現在屋頂上、草堆裡不知躲着幾條伺機的獵狗，Shay 也不在意，在他叛離兄弟會後，多番遭受刺客伏擊的經歷，已使他的意識和身體在仼何時候都處於防範狀態。刺客動他分毫之前，他們早先喪命了。

 

諸如此類的散步從來沒有目的地，往人少的地方走，往燈光照不到的地方走就對了。有時他會到了無人的岸邊，有時走到坡上，今晚他來到了懸崖邊，老天還真喜歡跟他開玩笑。Shay 坐到一塊石上，打開酒瓶，對着星空和隱沒於黑暗的海岸線緩緩喝了起來。換作從前，酒精是麻醉，是狂暴，是製造麻煩的藉口。現在人大了，經歷多了，喝酒純為了禦寒。獨處的時候，他總回想很多事人事。父親、Liam、Achilles、Hope、Sir Monro，還有燃燒中的里斯本。他或掌握運氣，但身邊的人沾不上之餘，還可能倒大楣。有時Shay不禁想，也許他甚麼都不用做，只需獨自開一條船，遠離人群，人們就能各安其所，好好生活。

 

這時，一陣微響自身後傳來，然後大團長來到他的身邊，默默坐下。Shay知道有人跟蹤自己，卻沒想到那人是Haytham Kenway。他以為大團長會開口，或是解釋跟來的原因，或是秘密下達新仼務，但最終填塞這寒夜的，是無止境的沉默。

 

當初Shay加入聖殿，很大程度是為了報恩和贖罪。入團儀式後大團長引他到花園訓話，那番話他自然記得，但當時英國人腔調中隱含的猜疑和倨傲、以及灰目中隠隱透露的不信仼，卻是他無法忘記的。那時候他只能不停催眠自己——刺客們的所作所為，Sir Monro的恩情，里斯本大地震⋯⋯只有這樣，他才可以說服自己再次向一個不信仼自己的人誓死效忠。當然，共事過後，他漸漸不再需要仼何逼使自己聽命於英國人的理由。

 

有種人能帶來改變，無疑Haytham Kenway正是那一類人。

 

「Sir, 佔據新大陸後，您有甚麼打算？」

「着手鞏固教團在新大陸的勢力，」Haytham淡淡地道：「對刺客來說，解放可能意味着仼務結束。但對我們來說，衰亡後制度的確立和重建才是真正的開始。但讓我感興趣的是，你為何問這個問題？你不會像Gist一樣關心我成家立室的事吧？」

 

Shay的嘴角因笑意而增添一抹不易察覺的弧度。

 

「碎片的事解決後，我或會離開教團。」Shay雖然垂着眼，但他知道Haytham正看着他，等他說下去。愛爾蘭人沉思片刻，想來想去都不知要怎麼解釋，最後他搖搖頭道：「在教團裡，我的仼務是刺殺和破壞。當兄弟會在新大陸消失，就再沒有我的事。再者，」他頓了頓，摸了摸鼻尖苦笑：「我走了，對大家都好，至少Charles會感到輕鬆點。您知道，他看到我時，都會擺出一副看見蟑螂或老鼠的嫌惡表情。」

 

「我不認為你能單方面衡量自己對教團的價值。」Haytham說得都釘截鐵：「畢竟，你是執行者，不是掌控全局的策劃者，作為殖民地支部的大團長，我可以相當肯定地告訴你，你在我的計劃之內。至於Charles，你大概低估了我對你的了解。相比起Achilles或者O'Brien對你的態度，我不認為Charles那些不痛不癢的眼神就能令你退讓。所以，Shay，你最好給我重實招徠，坦白告訴我你想離開的原因。」

愛爾蘭人沒有做聲，他握上酒瓶的瓶頸，緩緩灌了一大口酒。良久，他輕輕嘆了一口氣。

「目前我清楚自己的目標，我知道自己肩負甚麼責任。但成功阻止Achilles他們後，我無法向任何人保證，sir，我不知道自己會否像刺客們一樣逐漸變質，我不能......」

注意到下屬聲線變調，雙水微微發抖，Haytham沉聲喚他的名字。

「Shay.」

「天曉得將來我會讓別人生活安穩，還是為人們帶來災難？如果我再一次判斷錯誤——」

 「Shay!」

Shay戛然止住，硬生生地將堵在喉頭的話嚥下去。

「你怕判斷錯誤，大可在行事前跟我談。你怕終有一天變成可怕的怪物，那簡單，我和你之間定一個秘密協議。如果你變質了，我會親手殺掉你。」英國人稍稍停頓，接著說：「為了教團的利益，或者我應該要求你對我做同樣的事? 如果迷失的人是我，你大可代教團清理門户，我待會就給你寫密函，你必須妥為保存，也不要讓別人知道我們之間的協定。」Haytham無所謂地笑笑：「如果真有那一天，就怕你下手前，刺客搶先把你的仼務完成了。」

「有刺客敢傷你毫毛，他就是我的新仼務。」Shay雖強抑內心的情緒，但雙頰還是微微發熱：「Sir，您的好意，我由衷感激。可是我不能接受您所提出的協議，我曾誓死效忠於您，這是我終生不願違背的諾言，我自問也無法對您下手。而且您是大團長，您絕不會犯這種錯誤。」

「這種想法非常危險，Shay。雖然我是你的上司，但這並不代表我永遠都是對的。撇除職級和名號，我和你的分別可能超乎想像的小。另一方面，我希望你知道，我也未必能對你狠下殺手，但對於有必要做的事，我會盡力而為，我希望你也一樣。當然，你最好時刻記住今晚我倆的對話，在行事之前，要小心權衡得失，不要讓我失望。」

「我沒這打算，sir。」

英國人聽到他的回應，淡淡一笑，Shay的臉上也有了笑容，顯然誰也沒忘記花園那次對話。二人在雪崖上又坐了一會才按原路折返。期間Shay低聲向身邊的大團長道謝，Haytham也沒說甚麼，只是輕拍他的肩膀，不無虔誠地低語：

「願認知之父指引我們。」


End file.
